First Snow
by Zerr
Summary: The hardest choice for anyone is making a choice between the ones you love. Now Snowpaw must make a choice that could change the fate of the clans his family or his new life.
1. Prologue

Snow fell through the leaves covering the forest in a white blanket. The young she-cat walked through the white undergrowth warily looking around, unfamiliar with the territory snow masked the usual forest scents she was used to. A sound came from behind her the horrible scent of blood filled the air.

"You don't belong here little clan cat. This is my forest." The voice was unfamiliar Willowpaw tried to look behind her but her body was frozen in place.

"Go home kit, tell your precious clan that Raven sends his regards." Shadows surrounded her until she was covered in darkness. She awoke in her nest in the Medicine Cat den. She could hear Troutfur's gentle breathing in the background.

"Willowpaw." She saw a faint figure in front of her, recognising the cat from her visit to the Mooncave.

"Toadleap! What was that about?" She felt relief wash over her but seeing the previous LakeClan medicine cat filled her with worry.

"The First Snow will come." The starry pelted cat looked down at the young apprentice a hint of worry showed in his eyes, then as quick as he came he faded into the darkness of the den.

* * *

 **ALLEGIANCIES**

 **LAKECLAN**

 **LEADER:**

 **MISTSTAR –** Strong pale grey she-cat with green eyes

 **DEPUTY:**

 **REDBLAZE –** Flame coloured tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE: LEAFPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT:**

 **TROUTFUR –** Mottled Grey she-cat with soft fur

 **APPRENTICE: WILLOWPAW**

 **WARRIORS:**

 **REEDSTEP –** Quick tom with a brown pelt

 **JAYPELT –** Pale grey tom with darker stripes

 **APPRENTICE: SNOWPAW**

 **MINTLEAP –** Blue tabby she-cat with strong legs

 **APPRENTICE: DOVEPAW**

 **YEWTAIL –** Brown she-cat with dark spots and blue eyes

 **BIRCHWHISKER –** Long tom with a grey pelt

 **APPRENTICES:**

 **WILLOWPAW –** Small she-cat with a light brown pelt

 **DOVEPAW –** White she-cat with grey stripes

 **LEAFPAW –** Brown tom with green eyes

 **SNOWPAW –** White tom with green eyes

 **QUEENS:**

 **IVYTAIL –** Delicate she-cat with a dark grey pelt

Poppykit – Small she-cat with grey fur

Badgerkit – Black and white tom with green eyes

 **HONEYCREEK–** Black she-cat with amber eyes

Greykit – Grey tom with yellow eyes

Owlkit – Brown she-cat with a white tail tip

 **RAINFALL –** Ginger she-cat with darker flecks and a white paw.

Ravenkit – Black tom with green eyes

 **ELDERS:**


	2. Chapter 1

A cool breeze blew through the forest. It was Newleaf after a harsh leaf-bare all the clans were looking forward to the change in seasons.

"Troutfur, is this the place?" The green eyed she-cat turned to her companion, the medicine cat nodded gently.

"I believe so Miststar, Willowpaw and I were out stocking up on herbs there was definitely another cat here recently." She turned to her young apprentice who was walking by her brother Leafpaw and their father Redblaze.

"I think they went this way." Leafpaw pointed towards the bushes behind them. "The stranger's scent is still on the ground." Redblaze turned to his apprentice, pride shone in his yellow eyes.

Miststar nodded to the young apprentice. "Good work Leafpaw we need to chase this stranger off clan territory. We can't have rogues or loners wandering freely the other clans will take that as weakness." Her tail flicked in annoyance, the clans were not on good terms with each other. The harsh Leaf-Bare had made them all on edge a few cats had been lost. Lakeclan alone had lost a kit and an elder this season.

Redblaze growled in irritation. "The other clans are not our concern our main problem is looking after the clan." He headed off towards the scent of the stranger. Miststar's gaze followed her deputy with admiration. One of the reason's she chose Redblaze was because of his loyalty to the clan, she had never seen a more loyal cat.

"Leafpaw, Willowpaw follow me. Troutfur are you ok following behind?" The leader glanced towards the aging medicine cat who purred in amusement.

"Look at you Miststar always worrying about others I still have a bit of fight in me." Troutfur unsheathed her claws the Medicine cat could handle herself in a tough situation. Miststar nodded before following after LeafClan's deputy.

Willowpaw followed behind her brother her mind raced what if they had to fight? She had no fighting experience, she watched as Leafpaw raced through the branches and leaves determination filled her brother's eyes. He was like their father head-strong and reckless but loyal and confident. Willowpaw took after her mother, quiet and caring she could also speak to StarClan it made her feel safe knowing that she was able to ask her ancestors for guidance.

"Miststar! Come quick." Her father's voice sounded in front of them the leader ran off she was fast an air of fear overcame the two sisters.

"Keep going but stay low, Willowpaw if there's danger run back to the clan and inform the others." Troutfur gave the two apprentices a stern look, it was the first time Willowpaw had seen her mentor look worried.

The trio broke from the bushes the stench of blood filled the air Miststar and Redblaze stood in front of a body. Troutfur ran up to them, the body was that of a she-cat, blood stained the white pelt, Troutfur dipped her head giving the body a sniff.

"She's definitely dead, the wound is fresh." The medicine cat's fur raised in shock her tail flicked gently. "This is Owlwhisker's kit, I remember helping Toadleap with the birth. I think she named this one Frostkit. Reedstep is going to be heartbroken." The medicine cat looked to Miststar who dipped her head in respect. Willowpaw looked at the young she-cat, she could see the resemblance to Reedstep, she looked about the same age, but smaller and dangerously thin.

"Who are you? Leave her alone." A voice sounded from behind them. A young tomcat about the same age as Willowpaw and Leafpaw snarled his pelt raised in anger, Willowpaw could tell he was scared.

"Calm down you are in our territory you know." Redblaze growled at the young cat but the deputy's eyes showed sympathy.

"She said the clan cats would help us. That they would stop him from following us." Fear filled the young cat's voice Willowpaw could tell whoever was following him was dangerous. Leafpaw stood in front of her she could see his fur stick up to make him look bigger.

"Calm down we might be able to help if we know who you are." Miststar spoke calmly but sure of her words. Willowpaw was always amazed at how the leader knew exactly what to say in any situation.

"Are you the clan cats? Will you help?" The fear in his voice had died down slightly. Willowpaw flicked her tail in annoyance how could they help him if he wouldn't shut up?

Miststar spoke again "Yes we can help. Your friend used to live with us, didn't she? That's why she told you we could help" Her words helped calm all of the small patrol down not just the white tom.

"She's my mother, he killed her. Why would he do that? I thought he loved her" His eyes were filled will grief. Willowpaw felt terrible for the stranger she couldn't imagine losing her mother nor her father.

"She is with StarClan now do not worry young one." Troutfur spoke up she walked slowly towards the tom her tail and head lowered. "I helped bring her into this world I said to her mother that she would be a fierce warrior and have a good head on her shoulders. You can bet she ran rings around her denmates." The medicine cat took a quick glance at the she-cat's body before looking back to the tom.

"Come with us, we will make sure she is put to rest you need to sleep you look exhausted." She gave Miststar a quick glance who nodded in reply and moved next to Redblaze whispering something in his ear.

Before they could do anything, the tom collapsed in front of them exhaustion had finally taken over. Miststar and Troutfur acted quickly and managed to lift the she-cat on Redblaze's back. Leafpaw and Troutfur then lifted the tom onto Miststar's back.

"What if he wakes up and attacks us? Should we be taking him back to the clan?" Leafpaw looked to their father who gave a purr.

"He can't hurt us remember we have warrior training he'll be in the camp where we can keep an eye on him." Confidence filled the deputy's voice Leafpaw was easily convinced by Redblaze's words but Willowpaw could not help but feel a touch of worry towards the young tom. Leafpaw seems to notice and rubbed against her pelt.

"Don't worry Willow, Redblaze is right besides it's safer having him with all the warriors than out where he can escape." Leafpaw always had a way of calming her down ever since they were kits. She went through different scenarios in her mind they were right it would be stupid for a young cat to take on a clan of warriors plus apprentices on his own. She just didn't want to see him suffer anymore the pain in his eyes, it looked like he was ready to give up right then.

The LakeClan camp was located in a group of thick reeds by the lake. The dens were well hidden and located higher up than the water could reach, young apprentices were taught how to fish and swim in their first few weeks of training. It was mid-day most of the Warriors were back from hunting and had settled down for a bit. The small group bounded through the camp. Willowpaw could feel all eyes upon her as she followed Leafpaw to the medicine cat den.

"Leafpaw come with me we need to inform the clan of what has happened leave Troutfur and Willowpaw to tend to our visitor." Miststar quickly bounded past them she had already managed to drop off the young tom in the den and was quickly heading to the mound in the centre of camp. Leafpaw skidded to a halt their father also ran past them quickly glancing at the apprentices. Willowpaw continued towards the den quickly running through the reed entrance the familiar scent of herbs filled her nose. The young tom had been laid carefully on one of the nests in the den Willowpaw padded carefully up to him running her eyes along his body to check for anything strange. Troutfur was occupied with the she-cat checking her wounds. The old medicine cat's eyes were filled with sorrow as she realized that there was no way to save the she-cat.

"Good work Willowpaw give him some Chamomile to help calm him down." She walked over to the herbs and brought out some chamomile she also brought out some mint for the she-cats body.

"Don't worry he's safe now with some care he will get through this just fine." Troutfur gave the young apprentice a warm smile Willowpaw hoped StarClan would help the young cat feel welcome in the clan.

* * *

 **Hi I know I should finish my other stories before starting a new one but I've always wanted to write a Warriors fanfiction. Hopefully it'll get me out of my terrible procrastination phase.**


End file.
